


Stephen/John Drabbles

by orphan_account



Series: Stephen/John drabbles [1]
Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about the paring of John/Stephen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stephen/John Drabbles

John had always knew that Stephen was hot, it was his duty as a boyfriend to tell the young man so. But whenever Stephen dressed up John got weak in the knees and wanted to do really bad things to Stephen’s body. 

“Down tiger. Remember he’s still under age.” Cara whispered in his ear. She was surprisingly ok when john broke things off with her to be with Stephen. 

“Yeah but only for another day.” He remarked. 

She smiled as she headed off to chat with Russ. John looked at Stephen on the dance floor. He had dragged him to the surface for a school dance. Cara checked to make sure that this wasn’t a trap. It also happened to be the day before his birthday, the day before he turned eighteen. Stephen turned to watch John with a knowing grin on his face. With mouthed words John said “Tomorrow.” 


End file.
